Frustration
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Hannah Abbott wants Neville to ask her to the Yule Ball...but things don't exactly go according to plan. (T for moderate language). Review XD (Guest appearances include Hermione, Pansy's gang, and CEDRIC DIGGORY!)


**A/N: **I can totally picture this happening, random idea. JK Rowling is a swish and flicking genius, so she's got all copyright ownership to his, only in my dreams could I be as swish and flicking awesome as she is.

* * *

Hannah Abbott had finally come to a realization, and she knew she had to admit it to herself; she had a _giant _crush on a certain clumsy Gryffindor, otherwise known as Neville Longbottom. The only problem was, if anyone found out, they'd ridicule her over it, since they all ridiculed Neville for being such a foolish bloke in everything he did.

"You can do it Hannah, just admit it, no one's here right now," Hannah said aloud, talking to her reflection in the large mirror inside the fourth year Hufflepuff girls dorm. She took a deep breath and straightened her yellow and black striped tie. "I like Neville Longbottom, okay...maybe I really really like him," she said.

Hannah grinned "I like Neville Longbottom," she repeated to her reflection. "I think that foolish, clumsy bloke is a foolish, clumsy, and totally adorable bloke!" She turned her focus towards her trunk at the foot of her bed where an indigo dress and shoes lay, waiting for the night of the Yule Ball.

She sighed, she still didn't have a date yet, she'd bought the dress knowing that she'd still go even if she didn't have a date. Ernie MacMillan, her best guy friend, had offered to go with her, but he'd made it sound like he was doing _her _a favor. Hannah smiled, she knew Ernie had a crush on her best friend Susan Bones, but to her suprise-Ernie had asked out one of the Beaubaxtons so Susan was also dateless.

Hannah didn't wish to be dateless, suddenly a thought occurred to her, how in Merlin's name was Neville Longbottom going to get any of the girls to agree to go with him? Except for her...

She rushed out into the Hufflepuff basement common room, Ernie was sitting in one of the big yellow armchairs reading a book. "Giddy are we Hannah?" he smirked.

"Just a bit, and don't give me that look!" Hannah laughed as Ernie cocked a suspicious eyebrow, daring to know what she was up to this time. He just shook his head and went back to reading his book.

Hannah dashed out of the common room and outside into the courtyard, the sun was shining brightly and there was a cool breeze. Soon enough, she spotted Neville studying with Hermione Granger on one of the benches. Nonchalantly as possible, she walked over towards them.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, Hermione I didn't finish that Potions essay-could I borrow your notes?" she lied, trying to appear casual.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow "We had a Potions essay?" she asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

_Oh for Merlin's sake... _Hannah smiled sheepishly "No silly me, I thought we did but we don't, sorry I must have been thinking of a different class I'm taking, yes that must be it! So sorry for bothering you, I'll just go now. Bye. Bye Neville," she rambled nervously before rushing off towards the other end of the courtyard.

She glanced over her shoulder, the two Gryffindors appeared very confused, then went back to studying. _Merlin's beard Hannah! _she mentally scolded herself. Just then she noticed Neville look up, he seemed very nervous as if he were struggling to say something. Hannah listened closely from behind a stone wall.

"Hey Hermione, I-I was wondering if, if, uh, er...you er, were already going to the ball with someone?" Neville stuttered.

Hannah's heart thudded in her chest. _Dragon shit, please say you do Hermione, Neville Longbottom is mine!_

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry Neville. I'd love to go with you, honestly, but I've already agreed to go with Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, he's really nice," Hermione told him in an apologetic tone. "But I'm sure you'll find s_omeone _to go with," she added.

_Yeah, me, Hannah Abbott! _Hannah could feel her palms sweating, she quickly wiped them on her robes and opened her Astronomy textbook, pretending to read it.

Neville appeared a bit put out "Oh, alright," he mumbled awkwardly. "Well I've got to go, see ya later Hermione, thanks for helping me study for Transfiguaration," he said, getting up and walking towards...Hannah!

_Oh Merlin, he's coming this way! Act natural, blow this and I'll hex you...okay well I can't really hex myself but... _Hannah self consciously patted down her long blonde hair and cleared her throat, flipping another page in her Astronomy book.

Suddenly, she felt someone stepping hard on her foot. "Ow!" she squeaked, dropping the book.

"Hannah! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you..." Neville's face was a deep shade of red, he quickly bent over and picked up her book.

Hannah found herself utterly speechless, Neville was talking to her. _Oh Merlin, Neville's talking to me! What do I say? Of course I'm not mad or anything, oh Merlin he's actually talking to me! Neville Longbottom is talking to Hannah Abbott! _Neville's voice snapped her back into reality. "Er, here you go," he said, handing back the Astronomy book.

"Oh, er, yeah thanks," she mumbled, blushing a deep shade of red herself. _Oh he's so awkward it's adorable, be mine Lionheart!_

"Uh, yeah no problem, well er, see ya around," Neville said, quickly walking away.

_Oh Neville don't you realize that every time you get all nervous and jittery it brings me to my knees? Don't leave me here, ask me to the ball! _Hannah groaned internally, she decided she had to follow him.

As she was starting to catch up with him, she was ambushed by Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin bitches. "Where do you think you're going, Abbott?" sneered Millicent Bullstrode.

"Yeah where ya going Abbott?" echoed Daphne Greengrass through her mouthful of bubblegum.

"Don't mimic me Daphne!" Millicent snapped, glaring menacingly at Hannah.

"Shut up both of you!" snapped Pansy, with an annoyed eye roll. Millicent began to advance towards Hannah "What's up Hufflepuff?" she asked in mock sweetness.

Hannah found herself backing against a wall, she was at a loss for words, she was utterly terrified of Millicent. "Uh, er, I-" she couldn't even form a sentence.

_Oh Merlin...get ready to be hexed into next year. _Hannah gulped as Millicent raised her wand. "Let's teach the bubbly badger a lesson on what happens when she crosses our path," Pansy smirked. Daphne giggled stupidly.

"Entomorphis!" Millicent laughed maliciously, flicking her wand.

Hannah couldn't speak, she physically could not speak, and dropped to her knees. She began to crawl around on the floor, dropping the books she'd been carrying, she didn't wish to be crawling, but she physically could not help it.

"You know Mill, I think Abbott's better this way, she always was such a _pest_," Pansy was smirking triumphantly as the Slytherins stalked off, leaving Hannah with bug like qualities crawling around helplessly. _For Merlin's sake...why?! _Hannah wanted to scream, but under Millicent's hex, it was impossible.

Just then, someone said a spell she'd never heard before, and she was transformed back into her normal self. Slowly, she got to her feet and grabbed the two books she'd dropped. "Thanks," she mumbled, brushing herself off. She looked up to see Cedric Diggory, smiling sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, and here's your wand," Cedric chuckled.

"Thanks," Hannah smiled awkwardly, then dashed back inside the castle to search for Neville.

She arrived in the Great Hall just in time to see Neville talking to a fellow Gryffindor a year below them, Ginny Weasley. "Hi Neville, what's up?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Oh, er, I was coming to see if you'd wanna, come to the er, ball with me," Neville stammered, nervously running a hand across his fluffy brown hair. "Unless someone's already asked you, I-I just figured, because Ron said yo-you aren't old enough s-so if you wanted to go, unless you're-" Neville was clearly struggling.

_For Merlin's sake! _Hannah slapped her forehead.

Ginny laughed "Sure Neville, I'd love to go! I've been trying to get people to ask me but none of them want to take a third year, not even my brothers!" she told him.

_Note to self, hex Ginny Weasley into next year. _Hannah sighed, slumping against a wall outside the Great Hall where she was eavesdropping.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the Great Hall, he was walking right towards Hannah again. "Oh hey again Hannah!" he greeted brightly, waving happily.

Hannah ignored him and brushed right past him towards the Hufflepuff basement. "Clueless git," she muttered under her breath, not really caring at this point if Neville heard, she thought he deserved to.

Once back inside the common room, she collapsed on one of the couches, crying in aggrivation. She didn't even care that Ernie was staring at her, he was still sitting in the exact same spot reading the exact same book as before. "Uh, Hannah?" he questioned.

"Guys are bloody idiots!" Hannah whined, wiping her tears away with her left sleeve.

"Gee thanks, I'll remember that," Ernie replied sarcastically.

Hannah sat up, she sniffled. "Not you! I'm talking about Ne, no one," she snapped, nearly giving away her secret crush.

Ernie cocked an eyebrow "Still dateless, hey, I offered to take you, but I've already asked someone else so I can't help you there," he said.

Hannah glared at him "Don't assume the reason I'm crying is because I'm dateless," she snapped.

Ernie laughed "But is it?" he asked.

"Yes," Hannah muttered, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Thought so," Ernie smirked, running off up the stairs to the boys dorms before Hannah could jinx him.

Suddenly, Susan Bones came rushing into the common room. "Hannah! Hannah! Guess what?! No don't guess!" she babbled, bouncing up and down giddy as ever.

"Merlin's beard, what?" Hannah couldn't help but giggle at Susan's giddiness.

"Okay so you're going to love me forever, I just scored us both dates with two smoking hot Durmstrangs. They're like, really hot, not joking, and their accents are sooo dreamy! You're welcome," Susan babbled excitedly.

Hannah rolled her eyes, as much as she'd dreamed of going with Neville, this would have t do. Anything was better than going alone, and maybe going with said 'smoking hot' Durmstrang would make Neville jealous. "Susan, did I tell you how much I love you today my best friend in the entire world?" she grinned.

Susan shrugged "Not yet, but I know I am," she smirked.

No matter how upset she was, Susan Bones was the one person who could cheer Hannah up despite whatever mood she was in. "Oh yes, now come upstairs with me, I want to tell you a giant secret, and about my awful day up until this exact point in time," Hannah said, grabbing her best friend and rushing upstairs to their dorm to tell her all about her crush on Neville. It was a secret, but she'd make an exception for her best friend.

_Note to self, tell Neville Longbottom that he's a clueless bloke in Defense Against The Dark Arts class later..._


End file.
